


厌世甜心

by Utopiacityneverland



Category: Karroy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiacityneverland/pseuds/Utopiacityneverland





	厌世甜心

1.

傍晚的美术馆在灯光师的调试下透露着淡薄蓝紫光交错的静谧感，布展的总负责人兼董事长助理宋清尧正指挥着工人将塑形模特往入口内摆放。

 

“你们不看图纸？董事长之前也提过入口处不许排展，造成拥堵致伤事件你们找一个人出来负责。”

 

说话间手机铃声响起，他看了看屏幕调整了声线。  
“王总，是，明白，请您放心。”掐了线后，他看了看表，转身去了西馆的教学区。

 

董事长王俊凯轻易不吩咐他去接人，凡是能安排他去迎的人，一来位置，二来与王俊凯的关系实则不一般。

 

于是宋清尧半分不敢耽搁地绕了几个长廊，去到雕塑教学室，敲了门还未禀明来意，就被屋内的情形惊得噤了声。

 

那里面仅有前年刚招来的中年男雕塑师，和一个侧影看起来柔弱但还是可以确定是男孩子的学生。从宋清尧的角度可以清楚地看到这俩人是抱坐在一块儿的。那男教师将男孩抱在腿上，双手就很不干净地做着些猥琐勾当。

 

当男孩在他的动作下难以消受地偏过头喘息时，宋清尧这回是看清了，那是何其绝色的一张神颜。

 

精致的轮廓从鼻梁下巴蔓延到锁骨，白皙到剔透的皮肤，还有脸颊与嘴唇那蕴红的水润霞光。

 

男孩杏眸含泪，美艳绝伦却无助的目光，差点儿让宋清尧下一秒就要进门英雄救美了。

 

然后就被一声低沉的磁性嗓音拉回了神。  
“让你早些接人，你在这儿给我看戏。”

 

宋清尧失措地转过身，没错这声音绝对是来自万年冰山王俊凯，他敬爱的董事长。

 

他看着王俊凯微微颦眉的样子，慌神地不知该怎么解释现在，刚才，再刚才的局面。

 

不过王俊凯似乎没打算继续质问，仅仅转过身，推开了另一间画室的门。  
门把手还在转动的时候，里面的林远哲就一个箭步窜出来，差点儿蹦王俊凯怀里了。

 

人高马大的公子哥儿可不是闹着玩儿，这身形这重量，让我们董事长怎么承受得起。  
宋清尧刚想阻拦，却为时已晚地见到了俩祖宗的身体撞到了一起，只能拿手一叶障目地挡住眼前，眼不见为安。

 

他眯着烟从手指间隙看到王俊凯木着身子，没什么声色起伏地对怀里的林远哲沉声道。  
“几吨？”

 

然后林远哲算是闹够了，悻悻地松开抓着王俊凯正装的手，却满脸的复杂神色。  
“我觉得我能吐几吨。”

 

“怎么了。”王俊凯有些担心地看着很少脸上白红相间的林远哲，他印象里这家伙一副嬉笑脸皮比城墙厚，从不形于色，今天倒是少见的不舒坦。

 

林远哲指了指刚才宋清尧见识过的雕塑教室。  
王俊凯眼波微动，稍作回忆便了然。

 

“你的地界儿你不管管！”林远哲有些撒泼的语气。

 

王俊凯挑了挑眉。  
“你像是介意的人？云水别墅养的小情人接二连三的没见你害臊。”

 

“那能一样？！”林远哲瞪了男人一眼，“我都是彼此情愿，也从不亏待了她们。”

 

“好吧。即便如此，你见过的这种也不算少，何来的看不过眼，还躲到另一间画室？”

 

林远哲深呼了一口气，拉着王俊凯的手臂往边上带带。  
“我前几天犯了事，我爸逼我这几天警察调查的时候做做良家妇男，硬是叫我去他机关内兼个职位，那帮老干部还不得干巴死我？我急中生智就说我要来你这儿当老师，可才做了两天却知道那几个老男人雕塑师的水也不浅。”

 

“合着你死气白赖求我是为了避风头，我当你是真想我。”

 

“这不是重点！”林远哲贴在王俊凯耳边小话，“你知道刚才办公室那几个老男人说什么，说雕塑A班的那个男孩上起来特别有滋味儿！我真去他妈…”说着瞪着眼就要爆粗。

 

“你等等，你是说，好几个雕塑师都这么说？”王俊凯皱了皱眉。

 

“可不是？真他妈狗。”林远哲快没词儿了。

 

“我头一回认识到你还有三观。”

 

“你快住嘴吧王俊凯！这事儿你得管。”林远哲一副不饶人的小媳妇儿样，平日身形高大的贵公子在王俊凯面前总不自觉撒娇，这让王俊凯也很费解。

 

“可以。但我要知道是什么唤醒了你的正义感。”王俊凯深知林远哲也压根不是什么大义凛然的正派人士。

 

“老子精神洁癖可以？”林远哲嘴硬。

 

王俊凯挑了挑眉。

 

“好好我招了！”林远哲豁出去了，“那男孩长挺漂亮，不过你别误会，我不好这口儿，就是个美人我都爱惜，可别再让人糟蹋了。”

 

王俊凯一副这才对了的表情。  
“完事之后用不用我告知人家你的大名？”

 

“你随意！”林远哲炸毛，在王俊凯面前从来只能做个透明人。

 

2.

隔天美食馆教学区的雕塑师被全部解约，暂由最近办展的老艺术家讲座兼特约教学。

 

林远哲郁闷地在办公室假寐的时候，依然被污了耳朵地听着那几个收拾东西的老男人讨论起男孩的身体，还似乎很不舍。

 

都他妈离职了，不能消停会儿？

 

关于男孩的身形，不用他们说林远哲也亲自领会过。  
那是他第一天来这里任教，王俊凯深知他不学无术所以给他贴心地配了助教，助教在上人体课时说着注意事项间毛手毛脚地揽过一个男孩的腰。  
“让王源同学给大家做今天的模特儿。”

 

林远哲听着话的间隙，就见助教已经开始解男孩的腰带。  
他整个人都惊了，直到王源几乎是赤身裸体地略微围了薄纱出现在众人面前。

 

是很美。但这不是赞叹外形的时候吧。  
林远哲感觉自己呼吸都不畅了，那老助教似有若无抚摸在男孩腰间的手是怎么回事？

 

再看王源面色似乎有些苍白，林远哲想到刚才还听男孩咳嗽来着。  
王源微微咬了唇，想与助教告病的时候，林远哲亲眼看到助教伸手进了他掩盖在身下的薄纱内。

 

然后他看到了男孩眼里的泪光。

 

那一瞬间他的心就狠狠揪了起来。虽然从出生到现在良心没派上几回用场，但这闲事林远哲觉得自己管定了。

 

于是他直接将助教带出教室问询情况。  
那老雕塑师倒是没皮没脸地告诉他。  
“放心摸，想怎么上怎么上，这已经是我们这儿的规矩啦。”

 

碍于对方人多且没教养，林远哲只能请了王俊凯来说明一切，虽知道自己免不了被戏弄一番，他也想就此弄明白那个叫王源的男孩子究竟是如何落得这种局面。

 

恍神间，他接到了王俊凯的电话。  
“安心了？”电话那头王俊凯的周边似乎还在谈合作，略微嘈杂。

 

“还行…”林远哲嘟囔着。

 

“我可没听出满意啊林公子，有什么要求尽管提。”

 

林远哲有点儿蔫地趴在办公桌上，忽地抬起头央求王俊凯。  
“要不，你去看看那男孩？就当代表艺术行业慰问艺校学子。”

 

“……”王俊凯那边沉寂了几秒。

 

“行不行啊王董事长…”

 

“我记得林叔叔是让你装温良，没让你真从良。说真的，你这样我有点害怕。”

 

“你就说你去不去！” 林远哲一被夸善良就羞得要命。

 

“晚上吧，接你的时候顺便去。”

 

“王俊凯你真的别提有多好了！！”得逞之后得意地卖乖。

 

“滚。”

 

“得嘞！”

 

 

3.

王俊凯推开雕塑室的门时，清冷的光线将整个安静的空间笼罩得些许落寞。  
纷乱的器具间，他看到一个清瘦的身影正乖顺地坐在操作台边，手里细致地为人体塑泥塑形。

男孩并没有为王俊凯不太轻的脚步声惊动，又或许他没打算抬起头看来人。

 

王俊凯坐在他身侧专心看他的作品时，却察觉男孩忽然起身，轻巧地坐在了他修长的腿上。  
他讶异之际，又感到男孩精巧的腰线蹭了蹭他的小腹。

 

那个叫王源的男孩在这一系列的动作时，始终没有抬头，也没有停下手里的塑形。

 

王俊凯低垂着眉眼，看见到王源白皙的脖颈上撩人的颈链，以及他黑色网纱衫内散发的清甜又致命的诱惑气息。

 

男孩似乎高估了他的忍耐力。

 

他温热的音色像是贴在王源的耳廓。  
“你知道我是谁？”

 

男孩开口时如清泉坠落云间，王俊凯发誓自己没听过这么好听的声音。  
“是谁不一样。你不开始么？”

 

王俊凯眼底的眸色暗了暗。  
“开始什么。”

 

他似乎是听到男孩轻笑了一下。  
“装什么。”

 

还未来得及发作，就被王源忽然的转身封缄了唇。  
王源的口腔里有糖果般甜蜜的迷惑香气。

 

王俊凯也绝不是什么清白的人，但此刻他只想好整以暇地端坐原地凭男孩在怀里厮磨。

 

圈内人皆知他钟意同性，情人未少过，却没什么人能耗得过他的耐力。  
只要他不主动，对方永远不可能得逞。

 

而现在王俊凯不得不承认，他人生第一次在一个男孩的撩拨下起了反应。

 

更糟糕的是，那陌生的心悸感似乎在对他昭示，动心的定义。

 

“换个地方。”王俊凯终于在按捺了几分钟后无法忍耐地提议。

 

然后他听到了面容绝美的男孩一声轻笑。  
那笑里的不屑感毫无掩藏之意。

 

“我的作业还没完成…”王源依然缓缓摆弄着雕塑。

 

话音未落就被王俊凯横抱在怀里。  
“明天停课。”他恨不得让教学区三天停课。

 

王俊凯一路强迫着王源入了轿车再将人扔在酒店的大床上，脑袋都像是中了迷幻剂一般地迷蒙不清。

 

王源像毒品，他无法自控地着迷。

 

所以逼迫情人也是头一回的王俊凯，觉得自己所有的底线都将会被打破。  
他捻着男孩颈链上的红色宝石，迫使对方与他接吻，另一只手轻而易举地褪去了王源的短裤，然后用床头的西皮绳扎紧了对方的分身。

 

他高高地抬起了王源两条细长的腿，挺入时没一点留情，看到对方激烈的颤抖和吟叫时眼里的泪光，才感受到一点安抚。

 

周折几次，他揽着男孩的腰命他跪在床上，含住他敏感的耳廓，听着对方无助的低泣。  
每一下都像是要将王源顶穿一样狠，频率和幅度完全没给对方喘息的余地。

 

他看着男孩涨红的细嫩分身，眼里的邪气愈发明显。  
“求我。”他说，“求我就让你舒服。”

 

王源的汗水顺着脖颈滴落在床单上，他口腔发软到发不出一个音节。

 

“经常诱惑男人？”王俊凯性感的嗓音带着威胁的意味，“没遇到个能满足你的？”

 

他抱起男孩放在腿上更深地顶入。王源的分身擦在他冰凉的金属腰带扣上，发了疯地瑟缩了身体。

 

“停…停一下…”王源眼里落下情欲的泪，“我不行了…”

 

“想我怎么做？”王俊凯声色撩人，平稳到没有一丝颤动。

 

“…解开可以么…”

 

“不可以。”

 

“……”王源的意识已经在对方疯狂地顶弄下近于恍惚。

 

“我说过，只要你求我。”

 

男孩咬着唇没回应。

 

还真是硬气。王俊凯笑。动作便次次直击对方的敏感点。

 

“嗯啊…啊…”王源哭叫着想逃，却被紧紧箍在男人腿上。

 

“你得快些考虑。”王俊凯盯着王源难以招架的分身。

 

“求你…”男孩彻底妥协，泛红的脖颈和双肩昭示着性事的惨烈。

 

“求什么，说清楚。”王俊凯平静地不依不饶。

 

“求…求你替我解开…”

 

“你知道该叫我什么？”男人欣赏着王源意乱情迷的神情。

 

男孩摇头，快要断气。

 

“叫主人。”他低沉地在男孩耳边灌输。

 

说罢便单手解开了桎梏，大起大落地将王源顶到了高潮。

 

实际王俊凯还并未拿出什么招式，但男孩的体质似乎比他想象得更赢弱，在一次漫长的折磨后直接陷入昏迷，连王俊凯帮他清洗的过程都依然不醒人事。

 

王俊凯看着陷入宽大被子男孩的恬静睡颜，一边听着话筒里林远哲日了狗的暴跳。

 

“王俊凯你个禽兽！我让你用言语关怀你他妈身体力行地关心？！”

 

王俊凯微眯了眼，电流声嘈杂得让他想掐线。

 

林远哲发泄完了颓然地问。  
“那你们现在希尔顿？”

 

“你想一起？”王俊凯停了停问。

 

“…你大爷！！！”林远哲立马急躁，“我说过我和你不好一口儿！”

 

“那您是？”

 

林远哲叹了口气。  
“你别把人小男孩儿折腾得太狠，”他低了低头，“人可跟你之前那些情人不一样，我今儿查了他家底，挺普通挺清白的一个孩子。”

 

普通？王俊凯挑了挑眉，他可没觉得这么会魅惑男人的男孩有多普通。

 

正说着话就见床上的王源不太舒服得动了动身体，王俊凯略微应付了几句就挂机。

 

王源睁着一双水润杏眸安静地望着他。

 

王俊凯坐到床边。  
“很疼？”

 

男孩没搭话，也有可能是实在没力气张口。

 

“我帮你涂了药，明天会好。”王俊凯的音色像落在浅草间的露水，零落地填满了空气。

 

他见王源并无交谈的意向，便伸手将床头灯调暗了一些。  
“你在这里休息，我去对面房间，有事拨1，我房间电话。”

 

他起身要走时，被男孩纤细的手指微微抓了下衬衫的衣袖。

 

“…我想去洗手间。”王源错开了与他相对的目光，轻声地说。

 

王俊凯站在浴室门外，听到里面窸窸窣窣的动静，仔细体察着男孩会不会因为不便而摔倒。  
他今天确实狠了些，也完全超出了一向绅士的习惯。

 

至少绑人是第一次。他自认没什么抖S倾向。  
可对于王源这样的尤物，他真的忍不住。

 

正整理着思绪，就被里面男孩的轻唤带走了心神。  
“你…能进来一下吗？”王源咬了咬唇。

 

王俊凯稳了稳气息，拧开门把入了浴室。

 

他看到男孩细致的肩胛骨，不盈一握的纤腰，还有微微发抖的双腿。

 

王源的眼眶有些红。

 

王俊凯略想一下便了然，没要求男孩让他检查伤口，只是温柔地抱住了人。  
“过一会儿消肿了我们再来这里，先抱你回去？”

 

王源埋身在他的怀抱没应声。

 

王俊凯抚了抚他的脖颈，柔声哄他。  
“带你去我家，医生比较安全。”

 

要抱起男孩时，感到对方在怀里轻轻摇了头。  
委屈到令人心颤的声音。  
“我只是…有点害怕。”

 

王源害怕的结果就是王俊凯花了大半个晚上，直到黎明才将人哄睡。  
看着身边呼吸均匀的男孩，清秀的面容褪去了情色的暗示，显得无比乖巧惹人怜爱。

 

真像是一个谜。王俊凯想。一天内变了几幅面孔。

 

究竟哪一面才是真正的你？

 

 

他在清晨的第一缕阳光透进窗时陷入沉睡，等感到床边的动荡睁开眼时，看到王源已换好衣服。

 

天气有些热，王源只穿了一件薄衫，颈后的细带间错打结，垂顺下来的弧度让人想伸手握住，顺便将其揽在怀里。

 

“一起吃早餐？”王俊凯靠在床边看男孩套短裤。

 

“不了，”王源回头时莞尔的眼神，几许微波便又在王俊凯心底四散开来，“我还有考试。”

 

“送你去学校。”话一出口连王俊凯自己都有些惊到，他从不对暧昧对象献礼。

 

所以看到王源脸上的轻笑时他一点也不奇怪。  
干脆自己一鼓作气倒贴到底。

 

迅速套上了衣服邀男孩上车，过程中男孩并无言语，只是安静地看着窗外飞驰而过的车流。  
只因司机很明事理地将轿车开得龟速。

 

王俊凯一脸不知情的若无其事，戳开了维他命的瓶口递给王源。  
“补点糖不会犯晕。”

 

王源没伸手接，而是略微低头叼住了吸管。  
所以红润的唇与扶动的稚嫩喉结，都成了王俊凯眼里的绝佳风景线。

 

他的手正要揽住男孩的腰，对方却突然脱离了吸管。  
然后在他微滞的时刻吻住了他的唇。

 

冰凉甜蜜的液体顺着男孩柔嫩的小舌渡入王俊凯的口腔。

 

王俊凯立即含住了王源的小舌几经缠绵，温热的手掌乱序地抚在对方柔软的腰线。

 

他突然不想送王源去学校了。

 

王源费了些力气才微微分开些距离，腿根触碰到对方的炽热，推拒的神色。  
“我必须得参加这次考试。”

 

王俊凯喘息间努力克制了音色。  
“几点放学。”

 

“你不用管。”

 

话音未落被男人搂紧了腰。

 

“…五点。”王源偏了偏头想躲开王俊凯的吻。

 

王俊凯终于放他下了车，不过下车前男人将他抱在腿上，语气间严重的威胁。  
“想逃的话你最好每次都能逃掉，但凡被我抓住一次，你知道什么后果。”

 

坐在车里看王源欣长的身影消失在人流中，王俊凯拨通了宋清尧的号码。  
“查个人。”

 

4.

电话那头宋清尧恭敬地听命，直到王俊凯掐了线他才兀自纳闷。  
这个叫王源的男孩究竟是什么来头，怎么前几日听闻林公子那边在查，今天王董事长又要查他。

 

所以当他把一份清水得不能再清水的资料摆在王俊凯面前时，自己都觉得有点过意不去。  
假如董事长罚他他也觉得合情合理。

 

王俊凯皱着眉翻阅着简短数页材料。  
真如林远哲所说那样清白普通。

 

“我让你编写学籍档案了么。”王俊凯冷冷发声，这几页全是王源的学校履历。

 

“…王总批评的是，可我这…我查了几条线，却仅有这条有背景可寻，要不我接着查查？”宋清尧斗着胆子抬眼看王俊凯神情。

 

空气寂静得令人不安。  
宋清尧等待了几十秒后没听到回应，赶紧殷勤地转身要去查，却被王俊凯叫住。

 

“等等。”

 

“王总您请说。”他躬着身退回来。

 

“不必查大方向，有人能一手遮天，那就让他继续努力。”王俊凯合上资料，“查他的私生活。”

 

暗示之下意味明显。  
宋清尧一下便有了奔头。

 

他之前弄来的王源身份证号显然有假，但凭此号查到开房机票号码记录，再顺藤摸瓜地查他周边有过接触的人，短短几日，宋清尧把王源近三年的生活线全部调查清楚。

 

王俊凯却在拿到资料的第一时间就将档案锁进了保险柜。  
他想要王源的亲口解释。

 

这是他第三次在酒吧混乱的调情中抓走王源。  
他觉得自己已足够冷静。

 

对情人，几次都可以。那些人也一向听命不会犯事。  
而王源之于他却不同，他明显感到自己对于男孩不仅仅是占有欲。

 

当他看到那些污浊的手探入王源衣角的缝隙肆意抚摸时，他的心就会狠狠地揪起来。

 

他不明白一个水晶玻璃似的人儿，被他整日捧在心尖，何故要这样糟践自己。

 

所以当王俊凯脸色铁青地扯过王源的手臂把人逼近车里，王源依然回过头看酒吧内王俊凯的保镖围殴那个惹事男人时，王俊凯掐住了他细致的腰，把人箍进自己怀里。

 

“还看？”男人隐忍着气息。

 

王源面上的神色有些恍惚。  
“你为什么打他。”

 

“我还要问你为什么？！”王俊凯有些咬牙切齿，“你是准备日后我们的每次见面都从这种残局开始？你想拿你这张迷惑人的脸去诱惑多少男人？”

 

“很喜欢被上？”他忽然俯身贴在男孩耳廓，“你想要几次，我满足你。”

 

男孩停了一会儿，然后想用双手推开王俊凯的身体。  
“你放开我。”

 

他的力气根本不敌王俊凯，只要男人不松手他就没法动。

 

“你弄疼我了。”他埋怨地看了眼男人。

 

这一眼简直是催情剂，或者说，王源的任何神色举止至于王俊凯，都有着让他一发不可收拾的魔力。

 

于是男孩就无措地看着王俊凯单手握住他两只手臂，然后褪去了他的短裤。

 

司机很适时地关了反光镜。

 

“你想干嘛？”王源的气息有些乱。

 

王俊凯一双桃花眼里的侵略欲昭然若揭。

 

“你放开我。”男孩还在挣扎。

 

显然是高估了王俊凯的耐心。

 

被挺入的瞬间剧烈的撕裂感让王源一时红了眼眶，他潮湿的气息被吞没在王俊凯汹涌的亲吻里。

 

很快王俊凯的唇也抑制不住男孩的痛吟。

 

于是王源几乎是在奄奄一息的状态下被男人捂住嘴，承受着身下的猛烈撞击。

 

他看着王俊凯冷静的神色，感受着对方近乎残忍的征服，含着泪陷入了昏厥。

 

轿车直接开回了王俊凯的家。  
家庭医生说王源有些低血糖，而且空腹了许久，应该是体力不支才昏迷。也告诉王俊凯尽量不要动作过激，并开了几支药。

 

王俊凯拿着纯色的药管时，自己也有些微微发愣。  
王源好像总能激发他失去理智的征服欲，尽管每回他都会在心里做好建设和要求，但这些在见到男孩后都像是虚无的泡沫一般顷刻碎裂。

 

他鲜明地感到每回的性事自己内心都有股无名之火。  
这团火无以解释，所以通通演化成生理的欲望毫无阻拦地对着男孩发泄出去。

 

然后他在林远哲略微犹疑的神色中知晓了缘由。  
林远哲声音微小地问他是不是嫉妒。嫉妒那些轻易能与王源有肌肤之亲的男人，嫉妒王源令他魂牵梦遗的一切都次次展露在其他男人面前。

 

凭什么？为什么？

 

凭什么那些乌合之众也有机会亲近王源。  
为什么王源要给碌碌庸民契机？

 

那自己又算什么。

 

他想到轿车上的荒唐行径，王源挣扎着让他放开，眼里的底色仿佛在说，你我之间并无关系。

这一切都让他心里发恨。

 

不可否认地，他已经喜欢上了王源，甚至比喜欢还要多得多。  
他为了王源的心情思前想后惴惴不安，一改往日对情人的果断和冷血  
他一再探清对方的喜好作息，只想着每个瞬间都给予无微不至的关心  
给王源的每一样东西都要提前试过，枕头够不够软，水温够不够暖  
甚至在床上都赋予了极大的温柔，他努力隐忍着，只想着让王源不那么疼

 

他觉得王源无论是呻吟还是梦呓，都一样动人可爱  
他喜欢王源脖颈的清甜香气，他会细心地轻吻王源的每一寸肌肤，然后温和地抱住男孩  
他会在王源痛到流泪的时候细吻他脸上的泪，会在他的耳边轻柔地说着我爱你

 

他喜欢看男孩认真雕塑模型的样子  
他可以花好几个昼夜在一边静静陪伴

 

他要王源吃下他亲手做的早餐  
他急促地脱下男孩的衣服，又耐心地为他系好衣服的颈带  
他熟悉王源每一刻的喘息，无助的，羞怯的，失控的，哀求的，迷人的。

 

他给予王源全部的热情，每一个藏着深深爱意的眼神。  
哪怕得不到一句回应。

 

王源像冰，可他并不惧怕自己这团烈火被浇熄。

 

他次次在男孩的身体攻城略地，可未有一次能够顺利进入男孩的内心。

 

王俊凯坐在床边看着男孩微微颦眉的睡容，似乎在做着一个不太安稳的梦。  
他一时有些心疼地俯下身，轻吻了男孩的耳廓。

 

王源的睡眠极轻浅，一个温柔的吻足以让他醒来。

 

他卷翘的睫毛与水润双眸的微微展开，像一朵清丽的花儿。

 

王俊凯贴在他脖颈，被他身上那股恬淡香气飘散了几秒的意识，然后稳了稳心绪，起身让理疗师进来。

 

因为这几日的荒唐，王俊凯注意到王源有时会揉腰，他想着应该是动作太狠了损了小家伙的肌腱，准备让家里的理疗师给王源顺应一下。

 

但未曾想，王源被理疗师触碰的一瞬间就明眼可见地颤抖了一下，然后蜷缩到被子深处。

 

害怕被碰？王俊凯生疑，他以为王源在肌肤之亲这件事上一直是开放的。

 

他还是很快让理疗师离开，然后揽过男孩纤细的腰身，以简单的几个动作缓解他身体的酸痛。

王源没有躲开，于是王俊凯揉着揉着就逐渐靠在了床边，将男孩抱在自己怀里。

 

“你还要么。”他听到王源缓缓发声。

 

“要什么。”王俊凯不能确定。

 

王源赤裸细滑的腿根就蹭到了他的小腹。  
却被王俊凯一个响却没用力的巴掌拍在了屁股上。  
“躺好。”他有点凶。

 

“……”王源慢慢将腿移回去。

 

又被王俊凯温暖的手掌捏住腿根，再度扳回了刚才的位置。

 

男孩的呼吸有些乱序，他知道王俊凯微硬的炽热正贴在自己敏感的部位。

 

男人的声音倒是沉稳。  
“你没打算和我解释点儿什么？”他盯着王源的双眸目光冷静。

 

“嗯？”男孩有些恍惚。

 

“不担心上床，却害怕被触碰？”王俊凯细长的手指划过男孩的腰窝掀起阵阵电流，他感受着对方的颤栗。

 

“你的身体很敏感，每次摸你，你都会发抖。”

 

男孩不置可否。  
“知道了还问。”

 

“你知道我问的不是情欲下的反应，”王俊凯搂紧了他的腰，“是陌生人的抚触。说说看，为什么害怕？”

 

王源似乎在认真地回忆。  
“从小就这样，我不记得哪一年起。”

 

“可你对于性事倒很大胆。”王俊凯贴近了他的耳廓。

 

“这样的侵犯能让你放松？”王俊凯垂下眼略想了想，“第一次被人要感受到欢愉了？”

 

王源的声音清淡。  
“不太记得了。”

 

王俊凯平静地打量怀里男孩淡然的神情。  
看来对方是想把太极打到底，永远没打算和他摊牌了。

 

他收起侵略性的目光，从床头拿了小巧的首饰盒。  
然后温柔地为王源系好腰链，看着那细致的铂金亮光莹莹地围绕着男孩可爱的纤腰。

 

“生日快乐。”他吻着王源敏感的腰际。

 

“谢谢。”王源淡淡说。

 

“你会坦白的。”他咬住腰链慢慢上扯，邪笑时意料中的听到男孩柔弱的痛吟。

 

随后在王源想弓起身逃开时，急促地压制了对方乱动的肩颈。  
“我会好好爱你。”他亲吻王源眼里零碎的泪光。

 

准备含住对方的樱唇时，却听到男孩轻轻开口。  
“是做出来的吗。”

 

不知怎么，心脏就像瞬时中了一枪。  
王俊凯痛得呼吸停了两秒，连他自己都有些讶异。

 

欲望消散的同时，心里如三月春风生出令人顾盼流连的桃花儿。  
王源便位于那些莹润花海的中心，一个微笑都足以让他心疼。

 

他该好好思考这个问题。  
不是问题本身，而是当王源问出口时，他心里的怜惜源自何处。

 

 

5.

家庭医生的声音不合时宜地从虚掩的门缝传来。  
“先…先生，病人现在还在休养期，不宜…”

 

“闭嘴滚出去。”王俊凯一时怒气上扬，他以为这些属下应该已深谙多年的规矩。

 

然后就看到林远哲推门进来气势汹汹掐着腰瞪他。

 

“……”王俊凯还压在王源身上，当下的第一个动作是用被子把自己的宝贝捂紧以免泄了春光。

 

林远哲没好气地开口。  
“是我叫他说的！怎么，让我滚？”

 

王俊凯温柔地吻了王源的唇。  
“我很快回来。”

 

他下了床揪着林远哲肩头的衣料把人带出了卧室。

 

“没正事我把你从三楼丢下去。”王俊凯站定后松开了对方。

 

林远哲气鼓鼓地理了理衣角，清秀的面容写满了不忿。  
“你是不是这几天都没消停？我说了体贴待人家你体贴到床上去？！”

 

“真后悔把小白兔交给你这只色心不足的狼！”

 

王俊凯玩味的笑。  
“看不出你对他还真挺上心。”

 

“是，我被禁足闲得慌，这段时间没别的事只盯你，开不开心？”林远哲不服气地扬了扬头。

 

王俊凯打量他片刻。  
“你来不只是说这个的吧。”

 

又被猜中...  
林远哲有些丧气，但还是坦白。  
“我最新的调查，你知道小白兔家里做什么的？”

 

“你自己说的普通民众。”

 

林远哲摆摆手。  
“那是有人背后在挡，但是挡不住我的眼线。”

 

“我告诉你，他家是卖药的。”林远哲凑近了王俊凯耳边。

 

“嗯。”王俊凯淡然点头。

 

这完全不是林远哲意料的反应，于是便不屈不挠地补充。  
“你该不会以为是普通的止痛剂？”

 

“他爸走私十多年了。”

 

“货不纯，但足以判到死。”

 

王俊凯还是一副平静的神情。  
只是轻呼了一口气。  
“我等他自己告诉我。”

 

想了想，抬眼去盯林远哲的表情。  
“你会抓他爸么。”

 

林远哲当然明白王俊凯的言外之意，他老爹和多年旧友相立，他夹在中间却不想得罪任何一方。

 

轻声一笑，表达了自己脱然的立场。  
“这和我有什么关系，我不过是个不上道的纨绔子弟。”

 

“这次也没动用我爸那儿的前辈查人，你知道的，麻烦。”

 

“再说仅仅是和我兄弟拉拉家常，涉及太广的事儿我可没兴趣。”

 

王俊凯点点头。  
林远哲松了口气，可还是关照不减。  
“你可得小心。”眼里的警示意味鲜明，他依然不想王俊凯和黑道牵扯太多。

 

王俊凯却轻描淡写的一句。  
“我觉得他挺清白。”

 

“……”林远哲连白眼都来不及翻。王俊凯这是傻了？难道这就是爱情的力量。

 

“他似乎总有些欲言又止的秘密，我认真询问时，却又不肯坦诚。”王俊凯浅浅回忆。

 

林远哲听着便乐了。  
贩毒十余载，换我也能守成个不能说的秘密。

 

对方那双冰雪满覆的桃花眼也是两秒就将他看穿。  
“你知道我指的不是他的家世。”

 

“莫非你还想和人来个不论世俗背景的浪漫恋爱？”林远哲只觉得太不现实，也从未见过王俊凯这般痴迷。

 

然后他看到对方嗔怒的眼神里对自己写满了两个字，庸俗。

 

得，您清高。  
他想着也该走了别再继续耽误人家好事。  
“我去云水那边宅子看我艳俗的小情人去咯。”说罢抬脚告辞。

 

看着轿车消逝在夜色中，回身进别墅的王俊凯想着林远哲的担心，并非全无道理。  
假如王源真不简单，他该如何抉择？

 

保他，这是不用说的。可他父亲犯下的过，即便几经疏通也仅能减成死缓。  
到时候王源该多伤心？

 

大约是被洒了一身明净月光，露水深重的夜，王俊凯一时觉得自己像是个被爱情纠缠却乐在其中的潦倒诗人。

 

他真没见过这样踟蹰的自己。  
于是就很想快些见到王源。

 

他轻轻拧开卧室的门。  
暖色灯光下王源还未入睡，见他进来后，下意识地往他的怀里蹭了蹭。

 

像只惹人怜的小猫。

 

身体的欲望就在一瞬间叫嚣起来。

 

 

8.

王源被王俊凯汹涌的攻势湮没了呼吸，他听着对方乱序的喘息，却感到今夜的王俊凯与以往有所不同。

 

男人似乎有些伤心，所以气息都是颤抖的。  
他一遍又一遍地疼爱，听着王源失措的高叫。然后在男孩快要到达的时刻狠狠动作。

 

王源承受不住地倾泻，腰部挺起时被男人有力的手臂揽入怀中。

 

“告诉我。”王俊凯吻着他，反复说着。

 

“告诉我你的过去。”他炽热的气息喷洒在男孩颈间。

 

“为什么总勾引男人。”

 

“又为什么在情事时哭？”

 

他撑在男孩的身体上方，看着对方时诚挚的眼神。  
“你是清白的对不对，是什么迫不得已的苦衷？”

 

如水的光线中，王源的音色清冷到令人明志。  
“你想确认什么。”

 

王俊凯眼波微动，心事仿佛被雨水沾湿而倾斜的花瓣。

 

男孩接下来的话让他凉意渗透。  
“你想爱一个完美无瑕的人，可我就是满身疮痍。”

 

“我被很多人睡过。”他平稳舒展开的睫毛如蝴蝶的透明双翼，“并没有反抗。”

 

他停了停。  
“我爸的事，你应该查得到。”

 

“除却这些污垢，我也没有任何闪光点。”

 

他看着王俊凯，像一缕缥缈的灵魂。  
“你还想知道什么。”

 

王俊凯气息发颤，他对着撕开自己心脏的杀手深情表白。  
“我爱你啊。”眼眶泛红。

 

对方似乎并未动容。  
“你爱我。我就一定要是清纯的。”

 

“还是只有我是清纯的，你才会爱我？”声线中的不屑轻易到令人心寒。

 

“不！”王俊凯近乎是嘶吼了出来。

 

“我爱你，我爱你！”他疯了一般地吻住男孩的唇和下巴，“你是任何样子都可以！”

 

男孩毫无闪躲地被他亲近。  
终于身上的王俊凯逐渐放缓了动作。

 

他的眼里是濒死的绝望又同时带着深切的期许。  
“王源，别折磨我。”

 

“我没有。”男孩平静发声。

 

“你就是在折磨我！从你出现的第一天我的心就不得安宁。”

 

“任何事都会想到你，想你独自过得好不好。抱你在怀里时，还会不死心地嫉妒和你说过话的人。”

 

“我变得无比小气。你希望看到的吗？”他的眼里是灼热星光。

 

他听到王源的淡薄音色。  
“所以为什么拘禁我，不放走我？”

 

仿佛一块无法温热的冰。  
他只得激烈地将人折腾得气息不匀，他想听到对方热烈的喘息，还有可爱到无助跳动的脉搏。

“我爱你！”他一遍又一遍地重复，像宣誓着颂词。

 

“是做出来的么。”王源的回应不留半分情意。

 

二人的争执仿佛没有尽头，又会在每一次收场的尽头绕回到起点。

 

王源在不遗余力地刺痛男人奔涌的爱意，被他每一次惨烈摧毁的王俊凯，总会在心里悲切地想。  
是什么让王源这样悲观。  
他纤细的身体根本承受不住那么高强度的性事，每一次的相拥都好像赴死。

 

他确定男孩是痛苦的。  
却不打算让自己的痛苦消逝。

 

王俊凯变得越来越敏感，他细致到不让王源穿任何暴露的衣服。  
每一个早晨，他都耐心地为男孩穿好整套外衣，领口会系好带子，裤子换成了到脚踝的长度。

他抱着王源吃早餐，陪着他去学校。推掉了大部分工作内容，在雕塑室里远远盯着男孩与其他学生的互动。

 

王源依然毫无更改地，会在与人接触时若有似无地撩拨。

 

王俊凯忍无可忍地把他拉扯出教室拖进车内。

 

“为什么？”他捏着王源轻巧的小巴，指节泛白，“我不够满足你？”

 

“想要什么姿势？告诉我。”

 

王源嗤笑。  
“为什么我这么脏你还不肯离开。”

 

“我爱你！”王俊凯不记得这是自己第几次嘶吼。

 

他对着王源倾情表白，亲吻他漂亮如罂粟花儿般的双眸。  
却在王源开始用腿根蹭他的小腹时，骤然分开二人间的距离。

 

王源在挑战他的底线。

 

王俊凯眼里狠戾的光并不能令男孩惧怕。  
他盯着男孩泰然自若的神情，忽然就用领带绑住了对方不安分的脚腕。

 

“叫你浪！叫你浪！…”他感到自己眼眶氤氲到模糊，心口酸涩到无法呼吸。

 

王源一个吃痛的呻吟，他就立刻缴械投降。  
慌乱又心疼地替男孩松开捆绑，将人搂进怀里安抚。

 

他彻底不知道拿王源怎么办才好。

 

王俊凯觉得自己生了一场重病。  
王源是药，也是病因。

 

他每日意识癫狂哀哀戚戚，却无法抑制自己对于男孩的渴望。无论是身体还是心理。

 

他梦见王源是个手握尖刀的刽子手，带着那双迷幻杏眸与那张精美绝伦的面孔，对他甜蜜地微笑。

 

然后刀片就一寸一寸撕裂了他的心。  
他躺在血泊中奄奄一息，却仍然不舍得推开男孩美丽的身体。

 

“我可以亲你吗。”他听到自己用嘶哑的声音吃力地问。

 

然后王源就坐在他身上，轻轻俯下身，在男人快要品尝到清冽的糖果气息时。  
忽然伸出双手掐住了对方的脖颈。

 

王俊凯在梦里窒息，他的最后一眼里，王源的笑容依然令他心神迷荡。  
他并不为死去感到遗憾，却可惜未能吻到男孩柔嫩的唇。

 

夜里王俊凯猛然惊醒。  
他坐起身微微喘息，回忆着如同迷幻剂一般的梦境，看着身旁熟睡的柔弱男孩。

 

王俊凯在浴室的镜子里看到自己无比憔悴的容颜。  
然后拧上流了十多分钟水的龙头，在水滴清明地打在瓷砖表面，被寂静的空间放大成一声脆响时。

 

他拨通了宋清尧的号码，命人彻查王源的父亲。

 

在结果出来之前，他不再靠近王源。  
清晨换好正装的男人，在与管家交代事项的时候，看到了一身睡袍从卧室出来的男孩。

 

王源眼里清巧的戏谑仿佛在打量一个逃兵。

 

王俊凯迎上他的目光便气场肃立。  
简单支开了管家，就朝王源迎面走去。

 

“我不在的这段时候，会有保镖跟你。”

 

他把存着宋清尧号码的手机塞进男孩手中。  
“任何活动都有人盯，别乱来。”

 

王源浅浅发声。  
“你怕我。”

 

“可能么。”王俊凯盯着他。

 

“怕和我靠得太近会情难自禁，受不了心志的折磨所以远离？”男孩嘴角轻蔑的笑还是那么吸引人。

 

“我会杀了你？”

 

差不多。王俊凯在心里想。那种被碾碎的剧烈疼痛与死亡也别无二致。  
短暂的思绪，却尽数被男孩收进眼底。

 

王源邪笑着靠近，细弱的手臂勾住了男人的脖颈。  
“你觉得，我会怎样杀你？”语气中撩人的意味就好像在对王俊凯亲密邀约。

 

“你忘了昨晚是怎么晕过去的。”王俊凯低垂着眉眼看男孩。

 

在对方微滞的瞬间，伸出手轻柔地抚了抚男孩的发。  
“好好养伤，三天后见。”他不带情欲地吻了下王源的唇。

 

 

9.

暂时性的分开能让王俊凯身体内的激素回复到正常水平。  
假如整日与王源纠缠在一起，他觉得自己仿佛真成了林远哲口中失去思考能力的禽兽。

 

采取这样的非常措施，也是因为他对于王源的抗拒能力无限接近于零。  
男孩只需要勾勾手指，他全身的血细胞就能被瞬间调动到奔涌起来。

 

他沉沦在这样漫无边际的沼泽中一点一点丧失清明。

 

所以林远哲不久后送来的资料像是一剂强心针，让他瞬时理智归位。  
他拿着那叠材料反反复复地看，从心绪颠覆到趋于平静，心脏由失重慢慢被扭曲到绞痛。

 

王源本身的背景真的挺干净。他的母亲是一名小康家庭的平凡女人，每天按点在银行柜台做着稳定的工作。这样的平静却在某日被他那个黑道父亲打破，男人看上了对方的姿色，几经追求，不谙世事的女人很快沦陷，然后有了王源。

 

可一直到王源三岁，女人才头一次有机会跨入王家大门。  
只因王源的父亲早在十年前有了正室。

 

所以王源算是私生子。而这个私生子的后盾又着实脆弱，正室的威逼利诱下，母亲很快因病过世，只留下弱小的他只身在混乱的家庭中成长。

 

父亲性情古怪，对王源忽冷忽热，又觉得他生得不如哥哥高大硬朗，就彻底冷落了他。

 

生命中许多艰难困苦的时刻都是王源独自挺过，没有人关爱，他甚至冬天也没有一件足够保暖的衣服，长身体时由于营养不良，发烧住院成了家常便饭，好几次他都迷蒙地从鬼门关挨过。

 

然而这一切都不是最糟糕的。  
接下来的事几乎让十二岁的王源彻底改变了人生轨迹。

 

是父亲一夜醉酒，将他认作了女孩，然后不顾管家些微的阻拦就将人抱入了卧室。  
王源不记得自己是怎样度过那个痛彻身心的夜晚。

 

他在摇晃的视线里看到了黎明的第一缕曙光，可是却陷入昏迷永远不想醒来。

 

再后来他撑着虚弱的身体在病房里睁开双眼，看到的却是众人与父亲鄙夷的神情，那表情似乎在说，你活该，谁让你生得这副模样？

 

整个环境变成了谁都敢欺负他，包括家里的佣人。  
他常常听到那些纷纷议论，说他勾引男人，天生狐媚。父亲被传成无辜，自己却成了罪魁祸首。

 

好几次他醒来的时候发现自己睡在海边，原是静坐在那里等日出，可却体力不支地昏迷了一天一夜。家里竟无人来寻。

 

也许是有意，但也许，他们根本没发现家中少了这个孩子。  
像是空气一般微薄的存在。

 

我还可以做什么。王源在心里恍惚自问。那一刻他想到父亲的评价。

 

所以不如让大家都开心。

 

他第一次被老师抱在腿上肆意侵犯，手指抓着桌面几近泛白。  
那些男人夸他紧得很舒服，夸他的浪叫色情，他越痛苦那些人越快乐，越难堪别人就越兴奋。

也许我不配开心。他在一片狼藉后默然地想。

 

后来就变成了口耳相传的狐狸精。听说还是个男孩，那些老男人变态般的亢奋。  
争相在他的身体上尝试着各种动作，不再尊重他的抗拒。

 

他像一个没有家的孩子，受了委屈也无人出面。

 

再后来他在画室被一个老男人窥视，对方是学校的临时工，很早便觊觎他的容貌。  
他收到了那个老男人送给他的破旧玩偶，小小的狗熊摆件，他特别珍惜，那是他人生第一次收获的陌生关心。

 

那人骗他上床时根本不用费脑子，几乎次次将他凌辱到昏厥。  
后来又因为家境贫寒所以欺骗王源掏钱养他，对王源一贯的辱骂暴打。

 

每当这时王源都抱着狗熊玩偶锁在墙角掉眼泪，想着忍忍就挺过去。  
他不想失去这份爱。

 

如果这算一丝爱。

 

再后来那个老男人犯了事被关，便一直下落不明。

 

王源在历经种种磨难后，也逐渐开始介怀别人的触碰，可他发现自己的抗拒根本无济于事。似乎是早已形成的风气，他越挣扎受到的侵犯越暴戾。

 

他慢慢地放弃了抵抗，将全部的心思用于眼前的雕塑作品。

 

很多老师知道他有才华，但从不帮他，只忙着在他身上索取。  
只有王俊凯，在第一眼看到他的作品时，那样细致入微的体察神情。

 

王俊凯盯着他一概有着赢弱细致身躯的人体作品，抚触着那些无法直立的弧度，看着钉子歪斜地将它们弯曲固定在托台上。

 

像是无处安放的灵魂。

 

王源觉得如果自己的魂魄可以逃离躯体，那大概就是这幅模样。

 

他悲哀地想着自己的身体已是无可挽回的肮脏，所以死也要守住内心的一块净土。

 

他第一次被王俊凯那样珍惜地抱在怀里，男人亲吻他，只因为他被纸片划伤了小指。  
大他八岁的王俊凯，眉目清朗，如同阳光雨天里，淅淅沥沥被打湿的翠绿芭蕉叶。

 

深沉宽厚的爱。

 

他无法直视叶面反射的光芒，他觉得自己的黑暗快要被那些明亮融化。  
虽无心折磨王俊凯，可他真的不知道要怎么逃开对方的猛烈追逐。

 

那样真挚干净又灼烈的表白。  
是给他王源的吗。他迟迟不敢接纳。

 

还是被欺凌比较适合自己。  
他一次次地，引诱着男人对自己没轻没重地疼爱。他想在这样的痛苦里警醒自己，别去期盼那些高远的愿望。

 

王俊凯却很聪明地逐渐不上套。  
他那么温柔，带着善良和爱意，很有耐心地等待王源软化。

 

王源悲观地认为自己一定会死在这样温热的爱里。  
怎么办？他不舍得离开。

 

可总有一天会失去的。母亲的离开，父亲的侮辱，以及那个老男人的虐待。

 

他就开始不计代价地想毁掉这份爱。  
在王俊凯面前与他人露骨撩拨，绝口不提心事地与男人做爱，不给对方任何动容的回应。

 

可他似乎忘记了自己睡梦中的每一次流泪，都无助地喊着王俊凯的名字  
被王俊凯抱在怀里时 下意识地抓紧了对方胸口的衣料  
每一个潮湿的亲吻都情真意切

 

男人做的早餐他会珍惜地吃完  
接他放学时他会早早在校门口等  
告别王俊凯温热的拥抱时眷恋的细微眼神

 

王俊凯巧妙地为他指示了逃离的路线，盯着他下一步的动作。  
他却很快关上了笼子的大门，然后泰然自若地翻身上床继续入睡。

 

王俊凯有一万个理由指证他内心的爱。  
也许男人只是为他留了情面才没有戳穿。他想。

 

 

10.

王源不知道自己可以在三天里这样想念一个人。  
所以直到王俊凯端然出现在他眼前，他根本来不及思考，身体快于理智地直接奔入男人怀里。

王俊凯安稳地接纳了他的热情。  
将他牢牢抱在怀里时，一如既往地亲吻他的脖颈和脸颊，只是这些吻个个都带着灼热的情意。所以王源承接得那么深。

 

“我不会再离开。”他听到王俊凯真切起誓。

 

“有本事你就杀了我。”男人盯着他的眼眸，“我的灵魂也要回来找你。”

 

“别想逃开。”

 

他摇摇头，含着泪埋入对方肩颈。

 

“想吃什么。”王俊凯温和的声音，如同二人一起起床吃早餐一般日常。

 

王源依然在餐桌上如同以往的心神不宁。  
王俊凯却一反常态地没再去盯他手里的手机，耐心地切好牛排后，将王源面前的餐盘与自己调换过来。

 

之前的那个猥琐男人出狱后不断短信骚扰王源，这件事王源不想王俊凯知道。  
在接受了这段关系后，他力图自己在王俊凯心里是相对纯净的。

 

他不知道宋清尧给王俊凯的资料深入到哪一步，但凭对方的表现，他觉得王俊凯应该不知道自己曾经的这一部分。

 

直到接连两个星期，他都不再收到那个人的骚扰，才姗姗来迟地恍然。  
他拿着手机，静静在调酒的王俊凯身侧站了一会儿，看着男人将薄荷叶片装点在莫吉托的表面。

 

“你做的么。”王源淡淡发声。

 

王俊凯明白他当然不是指酒。

 

“为什么？”男孩在他怀里被喂食。

 

王俊凯低垂着眉眼，沉静的温柔。  
“你男朋友不做，还能谁做？”

 

王源觉得自己一定是泪点太低。  
在微微红了脸颊时，眼眶也变得酸涩。

 

他没有问后续，也觉得不必多问了。

 

王俊凯在隔天接到了宋清尧的汇报。  
手下将那个老男人残忍阉割，又放入瓶中送他作圈套后入狱的礼物，无期徒刑。

 

至于王源的父亲，王俊凯只是淡漠地抬眼看了林远哲。  
“你办吧。”他不想经手。

 

11.

数日后，他帮微滞的男孩挂掉了咆哮的话筒。  
然后将王源翻转过身体，抱在怀里轻轻安抚。  
“别怕。他不会再出来了。”指的是电话里发疯的王源父亲。

 

“一切都结束了。”他俯身，认真地盯着男孩的双眸。

 

王源有一些茫然，气息微微颤抖。  
“我好像，失去了一切。”

 

“你只是失去了不属于你的痛苦。”王俊凯亲吻他，“你要把别人的错误归还给别人。”

 

“那，”男孩抬眼时依然有些恍惚，“我的人生还剩什么？”

 

“你还有我。”王俊凯眼眶潮湿，嘴角微笑，“我很爱你。”他一字一句地论证。

 

“你有温暖的阳光，清新的空气。你身体健康，我可以陪你去任何你喜欢的地方。”

 

“你很漂亮，有才华，你的作品总能打动人心。”

 

“而且，你有一种神奇的魔力。”王俊凯揉了揉男孩的发，“你能掌控我的世界。”

 

“你开心的时候，我的世界阳光普照，你难过的时候，就整日下雨。”他有些无奈的笑。

 

“而有的时候，它既有太阳又飘着乌云。因为你笑的时候，眼睛在哭。”

 

“你能让我的世界艳阳高照或是彻底大雨滂沱吗，别总是折磨我，”王俊凯有些无辜的伤心，“我想你开心与不开心，都坦诚地对我表现。”

 

“你知道吗，我特别经打，不信你试试，我一点儿也不疼。”

 

“所以下次难过，别一个人忍着，我不就是最好的出气筒吗。”

 

王源原本哭着，却被逗笑了。  
“你是受虐倾向吗。”

 

王俊凯见男孩笑，才稍稍安了心。  
“你给的一切都很甜。”他搂紧了男孩的腰，将人往腿根紧了紧。

 

“我第一次见到你，就在想，这个男孩会是草莓味的吗。你真的像极了小时候孩子们都特别喜欢的那种粉色糖果，在阳光下散发着梦境的清甜。”

 

王源抿了抿嘴，忍住喉咙的酸涩。  
“我没有你说的这么好…”

 

“我尝过，我说了才算。”王俊凯有些坏意的赖皮。

 

王源水润的脸颊便又红了，夕阳里如水蜜桃般的惹人怜。

 

“所以尝试着，相信我一回，我们一起，慢慢地重新理解这个世界，好不好？”男人真挚地邀请。

 

“看在我那么喜欢你的份上。”下一秒又是略显弱气地请求。

 

王源细瘦的手臂搂着王俊凯的脖颈，对上男人那双细致体察的眼眸。  
像是在心底放下了沉重往事，又勇敢地做出了重大的决定。

 

贴近王俊凯的身体时，送上香甜的亲吻时没有半刻犹豫。

 

“我不喜欢这世界，我喜欢你。”

 

 

-end-


End file.
